Technical Machine
Technical Machines, abbreviated as TMs and also known as Move Machines, are items shaped like CDs. Each of them contains a certain attack or move for Pokémon to learn whenever they want. Originally TMs would shatter immediately after 1 use, which was the main difference comparing to Hidden Machines, but from the core series games Pokémon Black and White onwards, they have become reusable. Some of them contain special functions which can be used outside of battle, but only the function of TM28 Dig on field is partially implemented in Pokémon Brick Bronze for now. Instruction To use a TM, simply open the bag, click on "TMs/HMs", choose a TM and press "Use". Click on a compatible Pokémon (which will be listed as "Able" in white) to teach that Pokémon the move. Pokémon which cannot learn the attack are listed as "Unable" in red, and Pokémon which have already learnt the attack are listed as "Learnt" in blue. The remaining process is similar to how a Pokémon learns attacks upon levelling up — the Pokémon will have to forget a move to make room if it already possesses 4 moves. As TMs no longer break after use from Pokémon Black and White onwards, when a Pokémon learns a new attack via the usage of TM, the new move takes on the remaining Power Points of the replaced attack, unless the maximum PP of that new move is lower than remaining PP of the replaced attack. This change is carried to this game. List of TMs While many of the TMs are sold in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace and Tix Shop, Golden Poké Ball Arcade, some others can be found on the field and a few are given as victory rewards after Gym battles. Starting from core series games Pokémon X and Y, item balls containing TMs become coloured in yellow so that they differ from normal item balls, which are in red. Here are lists of currently available TMs. Field usages are in italics. Found on Field These TMs are found inside yellow item balls on field and can be picked up by running over, walking over, or clicking on them. They are arranged in the order of location. Note that some of them may require certain HMs to access — more detailed location and requirements are listed on the location pages. Gym Battle Rewards These TMs are given out by Gym Leaders after they are defeated. BP Shop The following TMs can be purchased at the BP Shop in Colosseum Marketplace. Tix Shop The following TMs can be purchased at the Tix Shop in Golden Poké Ball Arcade. Trivia *The introduction of Aurora Veil, which is TM101 rather than TM70 like in Pokémon Sun and Moon, marks the first time in the Pokémon World that there are more than 100 TMs. **This is because TMs were planned to be based on those from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire at first, but the development team later on decided to bring some new TMs from Pokémon Sun and Moon into this game. Category:TMs/HMs